Red Invite
by moonlight64
Summary: The team has to do some undercover work on a party. Jane can't wait to see Lisbon in a dress! Many Jisbon moments of course! Written by Kaya


RED INVITE

( Spenser & Kaya )

Chapter 1

Paperwork piled up on Lisbon's desk... she said there with her eye brows knit together - she had a terrible headache! She needed more coffee... She got up and walked to the kitchen. She glanced over at the team - her little family! Cho was reading a book... Rigsby flirting with Grace... Jane asleep on the couch.  
"Aren't you excited boss?" Grace asked as she stepped into the kitchen.  
"Excited? Excited for what?" asked Lisbon  
"For the fancy dinner party that the CBI has to go tonight!" said Grace.  
"oh... that... well, remember, we're undercover. So it's not going to be all play." said Lisbon as she walked with Grace to where the rest of the team was.  
"All work and no play makes Teresa a very dull girl" quoted Jane as he laid on the couch. Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"I don't think it should be too hard of a job - we just there for backup." said Cho.  
"Well, I'm just excited to get to wear something formal and fancy" said Grace. She glanced over at Rigsby and he smiled back at her. 'Do you have your dress picked out, Lisbon?"  
"Dress? Who said anything about having to dress up fancy for this event?" asked Lisbon. The last thing she owned was a fancy dress! And she didn't have time to go shopping!  
"It's hère on the invite" said Grace, holding the invitation.  
"Give that here," said Lisbon. She quickly read through it. Near the bottom is said, 'black tie affair - formal/fancy attire required'. Lisbon frowned... 'oh come on!' she thought.  
Jane read the expression on her face... "Lisbon in a fancy dress! That's a sight I won't want to miss" he said playfully.  
"Yeah Right!" said Lisbon as she stormed off to her office... 'a sight for sure' she thought to herself!

Chapter 2

only 5 more minutes of paperwork! the fact that she still hasn't got a dress made her desperate. how to get one in the next 2 hours? suddely she had an idea; not her best one, but the only one she had. "van pelt?" she shouted out of her office." yes? what's the metter?" the red-haired agent popped her head into lisbons office.  
"come in, please. i have a problem and i tought you could help me. maybe. " lisbon sighted.  
" i'll do my best!" grace smiled happily.  
" where can i get a dress for tonight? i know i have to hurry up now and thats why i need your help." she blushed lightly by the thought of her team seeing her in a dress really soon." oh, can i help you to pick one? it would be so funny going shopping with you! i know a little shop, wherefrom i got my dress as well. we can be there in 10 minutes! "van pelt had a really exited expression in her didn't want to go shopping, but she knew that its the only way to get a dress. and better together with van pelt than she had told the team that everybody has to be at the event in time, lisbon headed to the little shop together with van pelt. after a few minutes of looking around lisbon heard van pelts amused voice " hey, boss! i found a nice one over here! wanna look?"  
" you really want me to try this on ? isn't that too..." lisbon blushed." c'mon! i bet you'll look great! please!"  
Jane was still starring at the wall although he only had 15 more minutes until the event starts. he grinned by the thought of lisbon in a fancy dress. especially because he had told van pelt to choose a pretty one for her. the sound of his phone wakes him from his daydream. " Hey lisbon. what's up?"  
" i only thought that you need to be remembered to be in time! see you soon."  
'oh dear teresa... i'll never forget a chance to see you' he thought.  
a few minutes later he was at the hall, that has been rented for the event. he could see nobody he knows, so he decided to wait for lisbon.  
when she parked her car in front of the big hall, it was already dark outside. she was 10 minutes too late! why had it to be so terribly full on the streets? she hurried to the entrance, but was stopped by a familiar voice " good evening, lisbon!" jane stood behind her " nice to see you."  
she turned around and looked into his wonderfull blue eyes... why had he to look so brilliant? he was wearing a black suit, which looked extremly good together with his blond curls. and his smile... it made her feel warm and save. 'stop thinking like that! he's jane! and you're his boss...' she said to herself. " hey jane. why are you still outside? the event started 15 minutes ago...?" she looked confused. " reason1: i was waiting for you. and reason2: i didn't know that you've to bring a date! nobody told me." he smiled at her. she was looking amazing in her dark green dress. its strapless and ends above her knees. although its simple and without any ornamentation, its definitely an eye-catcher. she looked amazing!  
" what? dammit, we have to bring a date? why  
has nobody tod us? what now? " she sighted.  
" ehm... maybe..." jane grinned.  
" oh, jane you aren't thinking about... no! never! "  
" c'mon lisbon! that hurts... why not? am i so bad? teresa; i swear i'll behave! please... what other solutions do we have?" She knew that she couldn't say anything again that anymore. especially because she wanted nothing more than to be patrick janes date. and having him as her date won't be bad as well. but what will the others think about her beeing janes date?  
" please lisbon! i wish that so much! it would be great to be with the most beautiful woman on the whole event! "  
he looked at her with this breathtaking smile on his lips.  
'did he really say that?' she thought.  
" ok. but behave! and don't take advantage of it!"  
together they went inside. a security man stopps them " your names please."  
" teresa lisbon together with patrick jane." she laughed inwardly.

Chapter 3

Jane and Lisbon walked into the party arm and arm... Jane was loving every minute of it. Nodding his head and smiling to people as the entered. Lisbon on the other hand, was trying her best not to blush and to control the butterflies in her stomach. It felt funny to be holding on to Jane's arm like this... but she liked it at the same time! They got some champagne...  
"Cheers to the most beautiful woman in the room" Jane toasted with his champagne.  
"Oh come on Jane - you said no funny stuff!" said Lisbon blushing.  
"But I'm not joking... I'm serious!" replied Jane, "Teresa, You Are the most beautiful in the room" Lisbon looked into his eyes - searching to see if he was joking or series. They held eye contact for a quite some time, it was as if they were the only two in the room. "You know Lisbon, this dress makes your eyes come alive" whispered Jane. The way Jane was looking at her, made Lisbon's heart skipped a beat, they drew closer... but they were startled by a waiter dropping a tray. Lisbon jumped back. Jane laughed... Lisbon was embarrassed - 'what are you doing' she thought to herself 'pull it together."  
"There you two are!" said the Grace. Rigsby & Cho walked up... "Hey Jane, Boss - whoa, Boss..." Rigsby was speechless "You look really... uh" Risby stumbled over his words. "You look beautiful" Grace finished his sentence.  
"Oh, thank you..." Lisbon blushed and looked at the ground.  
Cho brought everyone back to business with his update of the perimeter. Everything is clear. It should be an easy night."  
"Okay great - you guys enjoy yourself" said Lisbon. The team wondered off leaving Jane and Lisbon alone

"Isn't that ballroom floor beautiful? And look at that Chandelier light hanging above. It's gorgeous." Lisbon said. Her face looked childlike as she looked around at all the fancy decorations at the party.  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Jane.  
"With you?" Lisbon replied.  
"Well, yes with me. It's a beautiful room, beautiful music... and there's a lovely woman standing before me... looks like the perfect opportunity to dance to me!" said Jane holding out his hand.  
Lisbon hesitated and looked at him suspiciously. "Come on" begged Jane. A smile crept onto Lisbon's face... "okay". She took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. Lisbon was secretly glad that Jane asked because she really did want to dance. While they danced Lisbon could help but love being so close to Jane. Jane was a wonderful dancer. He moved easily around the dance floor. He held Lisbon close... he had always thought she was pretty but tonight he could hardly take his eyes off her. She was lovely - inside and out.

In the meantime…the cops that were on the lookout outside. They saw a suspicious character walking in the shadows. It looked like a member from the gang Snake-fighters. The host of the party name was Bruce Bachman. He was a rich man but had made enemies with a rough gang. The police were worried that the gang might attack tonight, that's why Lisbon and her team was there at the party.  
The cops went after the gang member but he disappeared. They searched for him but couldn't find him. The gang member had secretly slipped inside the party. He made his way to the upstairs that overlooked the ballroom.  
The gang member looked down at the floor - Mr. Bachman was dancing. The big chandelier was hanging right above him (and Jane and Lisbon). The gang member pulled his knife and cut the robe and the Chandelier fell!  
Screams rang out. Jane quickly pulled Lisbon out of the way... they fell on the floor together - Jane on top of Lisbon. They were so close - their face inches away from each other.

Chapter 4

quickly jane stood up and helped lisbon up to her feet as well.  
" are you ok?" he was really worried.  
" yea.. i'm alright." she blushed lightly.  
" thanks. without you i would be dead now!"  
" oh, teresa; you know i'll always save you! What should i live for, when you're dead?" he smiled at her, so that she couldn't say anything. 'how is that possible?' she thought.  
then they saw what happened. the place where they had danced only 1 minute ago was covered by the big chandelier.  
" Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt we have to work." lisbon shouted through the hall. she sighted; 'why had that to happen, right now, when I'm so happy!'  
while that jane walked around the big chandelier.  
" Lisbon? look here! the rope has been cutten! someone wanted to kill us! " he shouted.  
" i don't think that was against you." a tall man walked behind jane. " my name is bruce bachman. Its my party here. and i'm absolutely sure, that this was against me. my wife and i were dancing next to you and your girlfriend. "  
Jane smiled, because this man really thought that teresa is his girlfriend!  
" hi, i'm patrick jane from the cbi. and that's my lovely colleague agent teresa lisbon." he grinned amused.  
while the rest of team worked as usuall, jane went upstairs. there must be anything to find! he silently walked around until  
suddenly everything was black...

Chapter 5

"jane? JANE? c'mon! where are you? " lisbon shouted for the third time. slowly she got worried.  
" has anybody seen him? "  
" no, but surely he's just outside or so." van pelt wondered why lisbon cares so much about jane.  
" i totally forgot to ask, who is here with you tonight? i only saw you with jane..." van pelt caused lisbon to blush.  
and it perfectly worked " that's because i'm here with jane. he's my date..but only because nobody told us, that we have to bring a date! " lisbon was still looking for him.  
" oh, ok..." van pelt really tried to hide her smile. she already knew that lisbon was there with jane, cause she and rigsby had arranged, that they both have no date. she wanted them to get together and that's the first thing, she could imagine.  
" maybe he's upstairs... " lisbon said and went there.  
she looked around but saw nothing. 'he really has to be here!'  
she said to herself. " jane? are you here? jane!"  
she got no answer. suddenly she saw him laying on the ground " Jane! " he was unconscious. " jane, can you hear me? please jane! open your eyes! " she squted next to him.  
" lisbon?" he slowly opened his eyes.  
" jane! are you ok? " quickly lisbon helped him up.  
" yea, i'm fine now. here was someone from the gang snake-fighters. i saw his tatoo. "  
they headed down again. in the mean time the chandelier had been brought away and the party had benn started again.  
" wow, that was quickly! " lisbon wondered.  
"hey boss, jane. the security men told us to stay here and enjoy the evening again... they are chasing the snake-fighters. that's a dangerous gang from here. what should we do now? " rigsby looked at lisbon.  
"let's go on like before, but we've to take better care! the security men will manage it by theirselfes. just go and have some more fun. " it was unusuall to her to do nothing, but when mr. bachman wanted them to do nothing, they had to do what he wanted.  
" you don't look really happy, dear..." jane smiled at lisbon.  
" i hate it, when we're not allowed to do anything..." she was angry. jane just stood there and smiled at her. it takes half a second until she felt the butterflies in her stomach again.  
'otherwise... now i can spent some more time with patrick.' by that thought she didn't stopp her mind.

Chapter 6

During the commotion of the falling Chandelier a few other gang members slipped into the party. Nobody saw them slip in, but Jane noticed some suspicious men lurking around. He observed them and watched them quietly.  
Lisbon had gotten stuck talking to a boring guest... she was doing her best to be polite... but she was loosing her patience. Jane quietly stepped up behind her and whispered to her "Do you want to get out of here". Feeling his breathe on her neck gave her butterflies... "Why? You have an idea?"  
"Come on..." he said.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Surprise" he said with a smile.  
"You're not going to tell me?" she asked... trying to look cute.  
Jane smiled... leaned in close, "If I don't you it won't be a surprise now would it?" He lead her to a secret passage behind the stairs. He opened a wooden door... there was a narrow stairwell that lead to the downstairs cellar.  
Jane lead the way, he turned and grabbed Lisbon's hand to help her down the stairs. Normally she'd refuse another man's help but she liked being cared for and treated like a lady, so she willingly took Jane's hand.  
They came to a wine cellar. It was dimly lit - very romantic. "How did you know this was down here?" she asked? Jane shrugged his shoulders... "oh when you and the team was busy I did some exploring." He reached for two glasses and bottle of wine that were on the table... "here you go..." he handed Lisbon a glass of wine.  
"And I suppose you got this ready while you were exploring too?" Lisbon asked... Jane winked back at her.  
"Aren't you glad I did?" he said. They sipped their wine and wandered around the cellar looking at the different wines.  
"I also noticed there's a safe down here," said Jane. "If I was Bruce I'd hide my money down here! Here's the safe" he showed Lisbon a large black box.  
"If we're lucky we'll see some action!" he said.  
"What do you mean - see some action?" asked Lisbon.  
"Only that I noticed there were a few suspicious looking members of the Snake-gang lurking around the party" said Jane. He told Lisbon's hand again and lead her to a low cupboard. "Here we can hide in here"  
"Aw, Jane... do we have to?" moaned Lisbon.  
"Come on..." Jane nudged... Lisbon crawled inside the cupboard and Jane followed. He shut the door. There was a little window on the front of the cupboard so they could see out, but it would be hard for someone to see them from the outside. It was low to the ground and just enough room for two people to sit inside. It was cozy and snug in the cupboard... Lisbon and Jane were very close to each other.  
"Isn't this nice" said Jane smiling.  
"Yeah right!" Lisbon said sarcastically.  
"Oh no... I can't get the door back open!" he rattled the handle but it wouldn't move.  
"What?" said Lisbon, "let me try" she crawled over him and reached for the door.  
"Just teasing!" Jane giggled.  
"Jane!" Lisbon wanted to smack him but there wasn't enough room. It was then that she realized how close they were - their faces were only inches a part. Lisbons heart raced.

Chapter 7

"Has anybody seen Jane and Lisbon?" Van Pelt asked Rigsby. They were sitting at the counter with Cho and his girlfriend.  
"Maybe it was too boring here and they went somewhere else to have more fun." Rigsby laughed. The thought of his boss together with Jane was so strange and funny. Also Cho chuckled " yes, maybe they are having their own party...".  
Van Pelt hit them both playfully " Hey! Don't make fun about them! It would be great, if they finally get... closer."  
Rigsby grinned at her " And they wouldn't even have to worry about the rules! Jane is not an angent, he's only a consultant."  
Van Pelt sighted " They are so lucky! Who else thinks that they are made for each other; a perfect couple?"

Jane smiled. It was a wonderfull feeling, he has only had a few times before. He enjoyed every second of beeing so close to her. And with every second, he wanted to kiss her more and more. " Teresa?"  
" yea?" she blushed at the use of her first name.  
" I just wanna ask, if you're ok. " he smiled at her so cute that she couldn't breathe for a moment. " yea, I'm ok. How long are we going to stay in here? " her voice shivered lightly.  
" Don't know... I think until someone comes. And with 'someone' i mean anyone of these guys from this stupid gang. " he grinned.  
There was only chaos in her head. She had amost forgotten, why they were in this cupboard. It was too much. Too much of emotions, she couldn't explain; couldn't stop before they entered her whole mind. All she could think about was Patrick Jane. His blond,curly hair , his amazing blue eyes and his soft voice which seemed to hypnose her every time. Again and again... She had to leave, cause she wouldn't survive another five minutes without kissing him or even worse.  
But what to do, when the thing that keeps you alive is the thing that makes your live intolerable...  
In this moment someone came down the stairs.  
" What should we do now? I have no gun here! " Lisbon asked exited.  
" We have to improvise! " he smiled and somehow she felt much more relaxed than before.  
Quietly he opened the door of the cupcoard and went out, lisbon following. " What are you doing here?" Jane asked. The guy turned around and pointed with his gun at Lisbon  
" What are YOU doing here? " he shouted.  
" hey, cool down! We... What... we just went here to have a bit more... privacy! " Jane said and told Lisbon with a look to play along.  
" yes, we don't wanted anybody to see us together..." Lisbon tried to make it plausible.  
The guy seemed not really convinced., so Jane took Lisbons hand and pulled her closer. The skin on skin contact made her body tingle and she felt goose bumps forming on her arms. How could so little contact have such an effect on her?  
" Are you fucking kidding me? You two are from the cbi; Agent Teresa Lisbon and her consultant Patrick Jane. Am i right? " the guy laughed.  
Although their lie hasn't worked, she couldn't release his hand. It was the only hold she had and it felt too reassuring.  
Suddenly the guy grabbed Lisbons arm and pulled towards himself; his gun against her head.  
" i can't open the save; so I'll leave now with your friend and if you want to see her again, you'll bring me what's in the save. If you try to stop me, I'll shoot her. Wait 10 minutes after we left or I'll shoot her s well." he grinned at Jane, who is clearly shocked.  
" Please let her go! Take me if you want, but please let Teresa go!" he bagged. The guy only laughed " oww, how sweet. But sorry; I'll have to take her. You're too nasty and I need you to open the save." ,he turned to Lisbon " You're lucky, that you have him! You mean a lot to him... He would do everything for you. "  
A tear ran down her cheek " That's something, guys like you will never understand. It's called love." one last time she looked deep into his tearfull eyes until the guy pushed her out of the room.  
After a short time he ran up as fast as he could to tell the others what happened.

Chapter 5

Lisbon's words echoed in Jane's mind... "It's called Love". Love - yes, she's right. What they have was Love. Despite vowing to never love again after the death of his wife and child, he had fallen in love with this tiny little black-haired firecracker! He hadn't even noticed, but she had crept into his heart. He couldn't imagine life without her... She gave him a purpose to live, brought a smile to his face... inspired him to be a better person. He had to get her back. He ran as fast as he could to find the team.  
It didn't take long to update them and tell them what had happened. The team flew into action. A security alarm went off... "Looks like we have some activity on the East end of the house" said Cho. The police and team headed towards that end of the mansion. They searched room by room... "Clear!" said Cho... "Clear" said Rigsby. "Clear here too" said Grace. There was only one room left. "They must be in here" whispered Cho. "We need a distraction."  
"I'll do it!" said Jane.  
"No, Jane it's too dangerous" said Grace.  
"Doesn't' matter - I'll do it! Anything!" said Jane.  
"Okay... but be careful" Cho said. They quickly designed a plan.

The gang member kept Lisbon in a strong hold - threatening her with a gun; It was dark in the room that they were hiding in. He was trying to get out the back door. He was angry - angry with the CBI for spoiling his plan. All he wanted to do was rob the safe and slip out the back without being caught! Now he was in a mess - he had the police after him, a hostage, and no money. What was he going to do with Lisbon? He could always keep her hostage for a while and ask for a random... but before he could get too deep in thought about his situation. He was started by a voice in the darkness...  
"Not so fast buddy" it was calm soothing voice. Lisbon caught her breath, she'd know that voice anywhere - it was Jane's.  
"What do you want?" asked the gang member.  
"You know what I want" replied Jane as he stepped into the light. His eyes were focused on Lisbon. "You don't have to do this... I know you're probably just trying to live up to someone. You've never been able to live up to anyone's expectations. You were the black-sheep of the family – the outcast... never good enough for your father. So you sought self worth in gangs, violence... and other worthless stuff..." Lisbon realized Jane was hypnotizing the guy.  
"What's your name?" asked Jane is a calm voice.  
"Ah... Rodney"... answered the gang member.  
"Okay, Rodney... put down the gun. Lower your weapon." Rodney slowly relaxed... and started to loosen his grip on Lisbon... he was slowly lowering his gun. Suddenly the door flung open - Bruce Bachman yelled "What's going on in here! Rodney is that you! You scumbag!" That was not part of the plan! Chaos broke out! Rodney broke out of his trace, gunshots were fired, there was yelling and screaming... Jane ran for Rodney - he through him to the ground. They struggled back and forth in the darkness - Rodney hit Jane's head on the corner of the table - Jane threw some punches at Rodney. He managed to get Rodney in an armlock on the floor. The team came rushing in - "Everyone, down on the ground!"

Cho came over with some handcuffs - "Nice work Jane, I'll take it from here"  
The lights were turned on and the room was soon filled with police and medical people. Lisbon rushed over into Jane's arms "Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time. Lisbon pulled away to look into his eyes...  
"Lisbon, I want to tell you..."  
"Oh Jane, you're bleeding!" Lisbon put her hands on his face. His head had gotten a nasty cut from the table.  
"I'm alright, but are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright... I'm so glad to see you... oh Jane" she hugged him again. Their tender moment was interrupted - "Teresa Lisbon, we need a statement from you" the head chief of police said. "And this gentleman needs a medic!" They were separated, Jane to the hospital and Lisbon with her team had to head back to the station. For the next couple hours Lisbon told investors what happened and wrote a statement for some paperwork.

Chapter 6

Lisbon left the chief's office… she sighed, that statement took long enough! She hated to be away from Jane that long! She wondered how he was! She go tell the team goodnight and head over to the hospital to see him.  
She walked into the main room… but no sign of Rigsby, Cho or Grace.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Oh, I sent them home…" it was Jane's voice he was laying on the coach.  
"Jane!" Lisbon was surprised… a huge smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here? Should you be at the doctor's?"  
"Nah… they sent me home. Plus you know me… I don't make a very good patient" he said winking as he sat up on the coach. His head was bruised and looked sore.  
"Jane, that looks like it hurts! Let me get some ice" Lisbon quickly went to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Her motherly qualities were coming out – she was very good at caring for people.  
She sat next to him on the coach. "Here…" she said as she held the ice to his head. Her eyes were so full of compassion and concern for him. They were quiet for a while just enjoying being close to one another.  
"Thank you… thank you for saving me." She said.  
"Nah… no biggy… you'd do the same for me" he replied.  
"No really, I mean it, thank you Jane… Patrick I don't know what I would have done without" she said  
"Well, don't you remember me telling you, 'no matter what I'll always be there for you'… always" Jane said.  
Lisbon blushed… she meant it; she didn't know what she'd have done without him… or what she'd ever do without him in her life! She wanted to tell him how much she felt about him, how much she loved him, but struggled to find the words. She had always had a hard time sharing her inmost feelings…  
"Is that feeling any better?" she was still holding the ice back on his bruise.  
"A little… but not much"  
"Well, maybe this will make it feel better" She leaned in close and kissed his head… then his cheeks. If she couldn't tell him how she felt, she'd show him…  
"No that… that felt much better" jane replied with a sweet smile. Lisbon tried not to smile too much back… she put the ice back to his head, but Jane pushed it away and cupped her face in his hands.  
"Lisbon… Teresa… you can trust me, I want you to know that!" he said as he leaned in close to kiss her…  
"I do…" she whispered. Her heart raced as he went to kiss her. She kissed him back and held him close. And it was there that night they let their walls fall down, embraced each other's brokenness and fell into the safely of each other's arms…


End file.
